


El fantasma de San Juan Capistrano

by PerlaNegra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Priests, Blasphemy, Español | Spanish, First Time, Hunting, M/M, Priest Castiel, Priest Kink, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era la típica cacería del típico fantasma furioso en un típico pueblo raro de cojones. Por lo tanto, que Dean se sintiera sumamente atraído por la víctima del caso, a nadie tendría que haberle extrañado.</p><p>(AU donde Cas no es un ángel sino un diácono católico. Sam y Dean son más o menos los de la s02. Ya saben, antes de que todo se complique, se ponga feo, Sam atropelle un perro y Dean se enamore perdido de un ángel del Señor.)</p><p>Escrito con todo mi amor como regalo de cumpleaños para el Castiel de mi Dean: Loredi</p>
            </blockquote>





	El fantasma de San Juan Capistrano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loredi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/gifts).



> Advertencias: AU ubicado aproximadamente en la s02. Slash. Priest!kink. Blasfemia, irrespetuosidad, etc.
> 
> Spoilers: Hasta la s02, pero nada grave. 
> 
> Notas:  
> 1\. Escrito para “El Mes de Misha” y como regalo de cumple para el perfecto Castiel de mi imperfecto Dean: Loredi. <3  
> 2\. AU donde Cas no es un ángel sino un diácono católico. Sam y Dean son más o menos los de la s02. Ya saben, antes de que todo se complique, se ponga feo, Sam atropelle un perro y Dean se enamore perdido de un ángel del Señor. ;)  
> 3\. Puede o no puede que me haya robado ideas de Hookman (s01e07) y No Exit (s02e06). Aviso por si acaso.  
> 4\. El manip usado no es de mi creación. Me lo encontré en la red pero ignoro quién es la autora, lo siento.  
> 5\. MUCHAS GRACIAS A CINDY POR SUS PORRAS Y LECTURA BETA. <3

 

 

**El fantasma de San Juan Capistrano**

**Primera Parte**

 

Aquella ciudad parecía sacada de una vieja película mexicana a blanco y negro, de ésas que a veces solían transmitir en los canales latinos de la televisión y que Dean miraba porque le divertía tratar de adivinar lo que decían en español.

—Esto… ¡caramba, este pueblo parece más México que Tijuana! —exclamó sin poder ocultar la admiración que le causaba que un sitio de Estados Unidos pareciera más mexicano  _(construcciones con arcos, techos de teja, caminos empedrados, letreros en español por doquier)_ que la única ciudad verdaderamente mexicana que él alguna vez había tenido el gusto de conocer. Sólo faltaban los rancheros a caballo circulando tranquilamente por las avenidas. Dean no se habría sorprendido si de repente tropezaba con uno.

A su lado en el Impala, Sam resopló sardónico.

—Si de verdad no lo recuerdas de tus clases de historia, no voy a ser yo quien te lo explique —dijo el sabihondo con sus habituales aires de "yo sé algo que tú no" y "¿cómo osas llamarte mi hermano?".

—Oh Dios, ¿cómo sobreviviré ahora sin semejante conocimiento? —se burló Dean y rodó los ojos. La verdad era que sí le hubiera gustado saber más del pueblo, pero por supuesto que no iba a preguntárselo a Sam e inflar sus aires de superioridad. Primero muerto.

Sam abrió la boca para replicar pero se silenció porque justo en ese instante Dean dirigió a su nena dentro del estacionamiento de la Misión de San Juan Capistrano. Detuvo el auto y ambos Winchester se tomaron un momento para admirar los alrededores.

—Wow —dijo Sam y Dean no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

El sitio era hermoso y  _verdaderamente_ antiguo; su longevidad se podía apreciar en cada piedra que formaba parte de las paredes, fuentes, bancas y hasta de las aceras y los caminos que serpenteaban entre los vastos jardines. Las ruinas de un gran templo, columnas y muros de adobe que si se sostenían en pie debía ser por obra de un milagro; las edificaciones un poco más modernas, las fuentes de agua y los jardines; todo se mezclaba en ese desorden típico de algo que ha ido creciendo con el tiempo sin haberse sometido a una planeación previa, causando un efecto que, en vez de molestar, agradaba a los sentidos. Ahora Dean entendía porque le llamaban "la joya de las misiones". Para ser algo  _así_ de viejo, era bastante bonito.

Sam y Dean se apearon del auto y ambos resoplaron cuando el aire caliente los sofocó. A pesar de estar a finales de septiembre (fecha en la que en cualquier sitio decente de América, el clima ya comenzaría a refrescar), esa parte de California parecía reacia a permitir que el verano se largara en santa paz.

Dean suprimió las ganas de quitarse el alzacuellos y lanzarlo lejos. Aparte de la opresión que sentía en el cuello (era peor que traer puesta una corbata), el resto del atuendo estaba matándolo del calor. La camisa ( _clériman,_ lo corrigió la voz de Sam en su cabeza), el pantalón y la chaqueta eran de color negro y de tela bastante pesada. De todos los disfraces que habían usado durante su larga carrera de cazadores, era ese, el de los sacerdotes católicos, el más incómodo y, a palabras de Sam, el más  _obsceno e indecente._

A Dean le importaba bien poco la decencia. La comodidad, por otra parte, era algo que se extrañaba con ganas. ¿Cómo los pobres  _padres_ aguantaban vestirse así todos los días de su vida? Tendría que agradecer, como se lo hizo notar Sam, que al menos ellos podían darse el lujo de no llevar puesta una sotana.

Así, enfundados en sus personajes de novicios de San Agustín, atravesaron el jardín en búsqueda de las oficinas administrativas. A su alrededor volaba una descarada parvada de golondrinas; algunas de ellas pasaban muy rápido y muy cerca de ellos, como demostrándoles que no les tenían miedo. Las intrépidas aves hacían acrobacias al ras de los jardines, tocaban el agua de las fuentes y finalmente se alejaban a toda velocidad. Dean gruñó y se giró hacia Sam. Éste parecía nervioso y había estado echándole algunas miradas de reojo durante el camino. Dean suspiró.

—Desembucha, Sam. ¿Qué demonios te preocupa?

Sam se pasó una mano por la cara. El pobre estaba tan alterado que daba pena.

—Bueno, mira… hay que recordar que en este caso no van a ser civiles inocentes a los que tendremos que engañar, sino a sacerdotes. Eso será mucho más complicado de lograr. Me gustaría… Ejem, no sé, pero creo que será mucho mejor si soy yo quien hablo y tú sólo… no abres la boca en absoluto.

Dean frunció los labios y no comentó nada porque ya había mucha gente cerca de ellos (paseantes, devotos y turistas) y porque en el fondo sabía que Sam tenía razón. Era cierto que en esa ocasión contaban con "beneplácito oficial", por así decirlo (los había enviado el mismísimo Obispo del condado de Orange a quien Sam había conocido en Stanford), pero aun así tenían que hacerle creer a todos los padres encargados de la misión que ellos eran un par de novicios con permiso especial del mencionado Obispo para realizar un informe acerca de los suicidios recientes.

De acuerdo, pues. Él se mantendría callado y ocupado en lo suyo mientras que Sam, auxiliándose de su repertorio de palabras esnobs, se encargaba de…

—Buenas tardes —los saludó una voz profunda y amable. Dean y Sam se detuvieron en seco para no darse de frente con un padre que los había interceptado.

El sacerdote que les estaba estorbando el paso era bastante joven, tal vez sólo unos pocos años mayor que Dean. Tenía el cabello negro despeinado y una sombra de barba que le ocupaba la mitad de la cara, lo cual lo hacía lucir un tanto desaliñado. Lo único pulcro en él era su vestimenta: al igual que Sam y Dean, llevaba puestos un clériman, pantalón y alzacuellos muy limpios y planchados.

Dean frunció el ceño mientras pensaba que aquel hombre parecía menos eclesiástico que ellos: tenía un aire de informalidad que no terminaba de encajar.

—Así que las golondrinas se han quedado sin sitio para hacer sus nidos, ¿eh, padre? —dijo Dean con voz jocosa y una gran sonrisa. Sam, alarmado, lo miró de soslayo como diciéndole "¿Acaso no acabo de pedirte que te quedes callado, Dean, maldita sea?" y el padre, a su vez, lo miró con curiosidad e inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Me temo que no comprendo… —dijo el hombre mientras echaba un vistazo hacia las golondrinas que continuaban con su alocado vuelo a su alrededor—. Yo hubiera creído que sí. ¿Es eso lo que los ha traído aquí? ¿Van a realizar un estudio ornitológico?

Dean se rió entre dientes y Sam enrojeció. Dean podía jurar que veía una súplica en los ojos de su hermano, pero la ignoró alegremente.

—Lo digo por su cabello —aclaró Dean y con un dedo señaló su propia cabeza. Se rió más y luego se silenció cuando se dio cuenta de que Sam y el padre no lo encontraban gracioso—. Es que parece un… ¿Sabe qué? Olvídelo.

Hizo una mueca y bajó la mano.

Sam carraspeó.

—Padre Simmons, usted siempre  _tan_  bromista —dijo Sam al mismo tiempo que le daba a Dean un golpe en la espalda muchísimo más fuerte de lo que era necesario.

Fue entonces cuando el padre de cabello negro pareció comprender la broma. Miró fijamente a Dean con indignación y éste tuvo que pasar saliva. No pudo evitar reconocer que, para ser una persona unos centímetros más baja que él, aquel sacerdote de verdad lo estaba intimidando. Sus ojos eran de un vivo color azul que nada tenía que envidiarle al brillante cielo de California, y a pesar de resplandecer con enojo, no por ello se veían menos bonitos. Todo lo contrario: justamente esa actitud de "estoy molesto porque creo que no me tomas en serio" provocaba que aquel hombre pareciera curiosamente atractivo.

Para dar el golpe de gracia, el padre frunció la boca en un mohín infantil que obligó a Dean a darse cuenta de lo perfectos que eran sus labios. Sintiéndose avergonzado y confundido, Dean tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado.

Sam volvió a carraspear para llamar la atención del sacerdote, quien parecía empeñado en taladrar a Dean con la mirada hasta matarlo.

—Disculpe, padre, pero creo que no nos hemos presentado —dijo Sam a toda prisa y quien, a diferencia de Dean, no parecía en absoluto impresionado por la singular apariencia de su anfitrión—. Soy el padre Frehly y mi ocurrente compañero aquí presente, es el padre Simmons. Venimos recomendados por Monseñor Vann para…

—Lo sé, Monseñor tuvo la amabilidad de avisarnos de su arribo —interrumpió el padre todavía de mal humor—. Yo soy Castiel Milton, diácono transitorio de la parroquia. Síganme por favor.

Dean abrió mucho los ojos mientras él y Sam intercambiaban una mirada y comenzaban a caminar detrás del padre Castiel. ¿Diácono transitorio? No tenía idea de qué mierda significaba eso. Esperaba que Sam sí.

El padre Castiel se movía con rapidez delante de ellos y tuvieron que acelerar el paso para no quedarse atrás. Dean abrió todavía más los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba casi un minuto entero con la vista clavada en el trasero del padre, el cual se podría clasificar (claro, en el caso de que Dean hubiese sido una chica) como muy redondo, bonito y en forma. Que un hombre así de atractivo estuviese "casado con la Iglesia" era como… ¿Cómo decirlo? Un desperdicio. Claro que Dean no lo creía en realidad. Lo hubiese creído, aclarémoslo, en el caso imposible de que hubiese sido chica. Lo cual no era. Y por lo cual resultaba ridículo y abochornante que estuviese analizando semejantes tonterías.

Se aclaró la garganta pensando que le hubiese gustado que el dichoso padre Castiel mejor trajera puesta una sotana.

—Los presentaré con el párroco, el reverendo Brown —dijo el padre Castiel sin girarse a verlos—. Es él quien les dará indicaciones para realizar su investigación.

Sam y Dean volvieron a intercambiar una mirada. Monseñor Vann sabía a lo que ellos se dedicaban en realidad y por eso era que los había buscado, sin embargo, no se había atrevido a informar a nadie más que los enviados por él eran cazadores de lo sobrenatural. La mayoría de la gente (incluyendo los eclesiásticos apostados en las Misiones) no habían notado el patrón que regulaba cada uno de los supuestos suicidios ocurridos en sus parroquias, ni tampoco se habían percatado de lo extraños y anormales que parecían resultar. Eso a Dean no le sorprendía. Por lo regular la gente hacía eso: negar lo sobrenatural con todas las fuerzas de su corazón incluso después de haber visto un fantasma o algo peor.

Había sido el último "suicidio" el que había llamado la atención de Monseñor Vann. Llamó a Sam y fue así como se vieron dentro de aquel caso donde los sacerdotes inmiscuidos en las famosas demandas de abuso infantil estaban siendo eliminados de uno en uno, ya fuera colgados de una cuerda o muertos en un incendio.

—La hoguera. La hoguera o la horca. Así era habitualmente como se ejecutaba a los herejes o a los sodomitas en la recién descubierta América —le había explicado Sam.

Su teoría era que se trataba de algún espíritu vengativo castigando "a la antigua" a los sodomitas abusivos. No era que Dean tuviera objeción en que aquellos desgraciados merecían castigo, pero ese no era el caso. Ningún fantasma iba a seguir matando eclesiásticos (muchos de ellos, fuertemente arrepentidos) si de él dependía. No era aquel fantasma, demonio o monstruo quien tenía que hacer justicia.

El padre Castiel se detuvo ante un pequeño edificio antiguo con un letrero que rezaba "Oficina Parroquial". Les abrió la puerta y les permitió pasar. Sam entró primero y él y Castiel intercambiaron una sonrisa tensa pero amable a manera de despedida. Entonces, Dean entró detrás de Sam y la sonrisa de Castiel desapareció de su cara. En vez de eso, Castiel le dedicó una mirada profunda y enigmática. La expresión era tan amenazadora y, al mismo tiempo, tan arrebatadora que Dean no supo ni qué gesto poner.

Entró a toda velocidad a la oficina dejando atrás al padre Castiel. Esperaba no tener que volver a verlo de cerca mientras estuviesen en San Juan Capistrano.

* * *

No tuvo tanta suerte. Por supuesto y porque el karma era una perra con Dean, fue Castiel el hombre asignado por el párroco Brown para auxiliar a los padres Frehly y Simmons en su estadía en la Misión. Dean sospechaba que el viejo y desconfiado párroco lo hacía para mantenerlos vigilados, aunque no entendía para qué. Como si fueran a robarse los ladrillos de las ruinas o a pisar los rosales del jardín. Claro que en una de las capillas había un altar bañado en oro, pero aun así…

—Entonces, ¿Monseñor Vann no cree que el padre Widera haya cometido suicidio?

Sam y Dean intercambiaron la enésima mirada de la tarde. El padre Castiel no los había dejado solos ni un mísero momento y, por lo tanto, no habían tenido tiempo para ponerse de acuerdo en cuánta y cuál información podían proporcionarle al hombre antes de que éste los tildara de lunáticos. Dean, que era un experto en leer los gestos de su hermano, pudo descubrir que Sam estaba tan harto de aquella situación que ya parecía dispuesto a contarle a Castiel un mínimo de verdad para poder contar con su ayuda en vez de con su estorbo.

Dean arqueó las cejas indicando un claro  _no._

—Nadie ha dicho tal cosa, padre —le respondió Dean a Castiel con voz fastidiada y sin girarse a verlo. En ese momento, el diácono estaba dándoles un  _tour_ por los terrenos, y la pregunta anterior de Castiel había surgido al instante en que Sam le pidió que los llevara al sitio donde Widera había sido encontrado colgado de un enorme árbol.

Widera, quien contaba con un vergonzoso expediente plagado de demandas por abuso infantil y que, en los días previos a su muerte, había estado esperando por la orden de aprehensión, no pudo llegar vivo al día en el que por fin la lentísima justicia americana se hubo decidido a ponerlo tras las rejas. Su suicidio había sido bastante sonado, más por el hecho de que se trataba de un personaje odiado por la comunidad, que por la extraordinaria circunstancia en la que el cadáver había sido encontrado: balanceándose a una altura tal que se necesitó la grúa más larga de la ciudad y la ayuda de los bomberos para poder bajarlo.

Castiel rodó los ojos ante la escueta respuesta de Dean y, sin decir palabra, los llevó a ambos a través de los jardines hasta la parte más remota. Finalmente, se detuvo ante un altísimo sabino de aspecto deprimente. Dean se estremeció. Si había un árbol en todo aquel sitio que fuera perfecto para fungir de horca, era precisamente ése.

—Así que, ¿aquí fue? —preguntó Sam mirando hacia arriba.

Castiel respondió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿A cuántos metros del suelo fue colocada la cuerda con la que lo ahorcaron? —preguntó Dean, ganándose una mirada extrañada de Castiel.

—Casi veinte —respondió éste—. Pero, ¿dijo usted, padre,  _lo ahorcaron_? Entonces, tal como lo pregunté antes, ustedes no creen que haya sido suicidio, ¿cierto?

Dean suspiró. Carajo, ese diácono hacía más preguntas que un niño en la edad de los "porqués" y de verdad que estaba agotando con extrema rapidez sus ya de por sí escasas reservas de paciencia. Dean abrió la boca para responderle algo bastante poco amable, pero Sam lo atajó con una significativa mirada que él comprendió muy bien.

Sam se adelantó hasta Castiel y lo tomó del brazo. Éste pareció muy ofendido por el atrevimiento de Sam, pero no dijo nada y se permitió ser arrastrado por el gigantón rumbo a las instalaciones de la Misión.

—Padre Castiel, ¿sería tan amable de conducirme a los archivos? Necesito revisar algunos documentos históricos que me permitan cerciorarme de…

El padre Castiel le dirigió a Dean una desconfiada mirada por encima de su hombro mientras se alejaba con Sam, pero nada más. Dean esperó un rato, y cuando Sam y Castiel por fin se perdieron de vista, sacó de entre sus ropas su medidor de EMF. Se acercó hasta el árbol y encendió el aparato.

—¡Woa! —exclamó cuando las lecturas salieron disparadas de inmediato hacia la zona roja del medidor—. ¡Vaya que hay actividad paranormal aquí! Nuestro amiguito el justiciero es un ente poderoso, ¿eh?

Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo para asegurarse de que no hubiera un tendido de cables eléctricos interfiriendo con las medidas de EMF. Nop, nada. Ni un solo cable en las cercanías. Todo aquel campo electromagnético tenía que ser producto fantasmagórico. Dean se emocionó y sonrió ampliamente.

Bajó la vista justo a tiempo para ver una sombra deslizándose entre los arbustos. Frunció el ceño, se puso en guardia y lamentó haber dejado su escopeta cargada de sal en el maletero de su nena. Sin embargo, armado o no, no podía dejar escapar esa oportunidad. Estaba preparándose para seguir a aquel espectro o lo que fuera, cuando algo lo sobresaltó.

—Interesante artefacto. ¿Encontró ectoplasma destilando del árbol? —murmuró una voz justo junto a su oreja.

Dean pegó un brinco hacia delante que casi lo hace estrellarse de nariz contra el árbol del muerto. Se giró rápidamente hacia atrás mientras se llevaba la mano derecha al bolsillo donde traía escondido su revólver. Afortunadamente, decidió no sacarlo hasta ver quién era el intruso.

Por supuesto, se trataba del padre Castiel. ¿Quién más, si no? Pero, ¿a qué maldita hora se había acercado tanto y cómo demonios lo había conseguido sin hacer ningún ruido? Y a todo eso, ¿qué mierda estaba haciendo ahí susurrándole preguntas al oído cuando se suponía que estaba con Sam?

Dean casi se sonroja ante la perspectiva de haber tenido a aquel hombre  _así_ de cerca. Sintió un cosquilleo en la parte de su oreja donde el aliento del sacerdote había alcanzado a rozarle y apenas sí pudo contenerse de levantar la mano para rascarse con rudeza.

—¿Es usted ninja o qué? ¿Ocultamiento y sigilo son materias que les imparten en el seminario? —gimió mientras retiraba discretamente la mano del bolsillo donde traía el arma y trataba de esconder el medidor de EMF. Esto último, Dean sabía, era un tanto inútil ya que no lo había apagado y el aparato no dejaba de emitir el molesto chirrido que marcaba altas fluctuaciones de energía. El padre Castiel lo estaba mirando con un gesto de divertida curiosidad y Dean perdió los estribos. Decidió que era buena idea ponerse a gritar para amortiguar el ruido del medidor—. ¿Por qué no está usted con S… con el padre Frehly? ¿No le advirtió el reverendo Brown que no nos dejara a solas cerca de los preciosos tesoros de la Misión? ¿Nadie le dijo a usted que el padre Frehly tiene un… un… ¡un fetiche! por los pergaminos antiguos? ¡Me temo que tendrá que responder ante el reverendo por cualquier acto indecente que cometa mi compañero con sus valiosos documentos, se lo advierto!

Al final de su diatriba no pudo menos que sentirse muy orgulloso de él mismo: había conseguido apagar el medidor de EMF y esconderlo de nuevo bajo su chaqueta. El padre Castiel, por su parte, continuaba mirándolo con una chispa de travesura en sus ojos azules que resaltaban todavía más sus aires de "no encajo en la jerarquía de la Santa Iglesia Católica así traiga puestas sus sagradas ropas" y que, sumado a su look de padre rebelde sin causa, perturbaba a Dean de modos insospechados.

—Estoy seguro de que el padre Frehly es un hombre respetuoso y honorable que no defraudará la fe que el reverendo Brown y yo hemos depositado en él —dijo Castiel con tono acusatorio pero, sorprendentemente, no enojado—. Por otra parte, si lo que Monseñor Vann deseaba, al haberlos mandado a ustedes dos aquí, era confirmar si en la Misión hay fantasmas por alguna razón que, tengo que decirlo, escapa a mi comprensión, no tenía que hacerlo de incógnito.

Dean parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿Perdón?

Castiel volvió a sonreír enigmáticamente. Joder, esa era una sonrisa que calaba hondo. ¿Cómo había conseguido aquel hombre llegar al sacerdocio sin que ninguna chica lo hubiese cazado (y casado) en el camino?

—Basta echarle una ojeada a las leyendas de la Misión —dijo y se encogió de hombros, pero como Dean se le quedó mirando interrogativamente, Castiel continuó—: ¿Las leyendas de fantasmas y otros espantos? ¿No las conoce? Bueno, la historia de la Misión de San Juan Capistrano, al igual que cualquier otro sitio antiguo, está plagada de leyendas sobre fantasmas. Se cuenta que hay uno que ronda las ruinas del Templo Grande, el que se derrumbó en el terremoto de 1812. Una chica cuyo padre no la dejó casarse con su novio militar y que, dicen, murió en el mencionado siniestro. También hay muchos testigos que afirman haber visto a un monje con el rostro cubierto deambulando por los rincones más solitarios de la Misión. —Hizo una pausa para mirar fijamente a Dean, quien lo escuchaba con atención por si acaso alguna de esas "leyendas" resultaba sospechosa—. Pero como dije, son sólo  _cuentos._ Historias nacidas del folklor, nada comprobado ni tomado en serio por personas con buen juicio. ¿Gusta usted, padre Simmons, que siga relatando las supersticiones favoritas de los pobladores, o prefiere seguir rastreando energía psicoquinética con su PKE?

Dean respiró profundo para controlar su molestia. El padre Castiel ya había llegado muy lejos con su sarcasmo y se estaba ganando un sitio privilegiado entre la gente que lo había hecho perder la paciencia con ganas. Pero antes de darle un buen empujón, tenía que saber de qué demonios estaba hablando.

—¿Rastrear energía qué con mi qué?

Castiel volvió a enojarse y a fruncir la boca y el ceño de ese modo que hacía que Dean sintiera una estúpida necesidad de acercarse a él y tocarle los labios para ver si eran reales.

—Con el medidor de PKE que seguramente compró en una tienda de recuerdos en Hollywood. Está usted consciente de que es sólo un juguete para niños y que no funciona en la vida real como en las películas, ¿verdad, padre Simmons?

Instintivamente, Dean se llevó la mano hacia la parte trasera de su cuerpo donde había escondido el medidor de EMF.

—Padre, tal vez no me lo crea, pero  _en serio_  no sé de qué me está hablando.

Castiel resopló, miró hacia otro lado y de nuevo lo encaró.

—Mire, ser diácono no me convierte en un ignorante de la cultura popular. Como cualquier otro americano de mi edad, cuando niño miré  _Ghostbusters._ Sé que eso que escondió bajo su ropa es un medidor de PKE. ¿Cierto o falso, doctor Egon?

Dean estaba boquiabierto.

—Usted… usted… ¿ _Ghostbusters_?Genial.

Dean no sabía si se sentía más impresionado por tener una conversación así de bizarra con un clérigo, o porque por primera vez alguien le había ganado la oportunidad de salir con un chiste malo referente a una vieja película hollywoodense. Y de  _Ghostbusters,_ por todos los demonios. ¿Cómo había olvidado esa cosa que usaban para rastrear actividad paranormal y que era tan parecida a los medidores de EMF reales?

Como fuera. Dean negó con la cabeza como para sacudirse tales ideas. Estaba ahí para realizar una misión. No había tiempo que perder.

—Olvidémonos un momento de eso y retomemos las leyendas de fantasmas, ¿quiere, padre? Ya que usted las encuentra ridículas, supongo entonces que contará con alguna teoría que solucione el misterio de cómo demonios el padre Widera,  _en paz descanse,_ consiguió amarrar una cuerda a más de veinte metros del suelo para luego colgarse con ella sin usar ninguna escalera. ¿Hay maneras juiciosas y no folklóricas para explicarlo? Estaré encantado de escucharlas —finalizó y se cruzó de brazos, muy satisfecho con él mismo de poder rebatir el argumento del sacerdote.

Castiel no respondió de inmediato. Dean lo observó pasar saliva y mirar nervioso hacia arriba, hacia el punto donde, Dean suponía, el cuerpo sin vida del infame Widera había pendido de una vieja cuerda que, punto aparte, nadie se explicaba de dónde había salido.

—Yo… yo realmente no lo sé. Todo el mundo supuso que el padre simplemente había _trepado_ por el árbol, pero… ¿A su edad? Además, a mí también me… —Castiel se interrumpió y miró hacia atrás como para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie más por ahí.

—¿A usted también qué, padre? —presionó Dean.

Castiel negó con la cabeza. Parecía asustado.

—Creo que ya es hora de regresar —fue lo que dijo con voz derrotada—. ¿Me acompaña, por favor?

Dean no había sido cazador durante toda su puta vida como para no reconocer los síntomas de una persona supuestamente escéptica que estaba comenzando a dudar. O para no darse cuenta cuando alguien que afirma no creer en lo sobrenatural, está ocultando algo.

Dio un paso hacia el padre Castiel y lo tomó duramente del brazo. Castiel respingó y miró a Dean con sorpresa.

—Padre, si usted sabe algo al respecto, o si vio algo  _extraño,_ le ruego que…

—¡Suéltame! —exclamó el padre y agitó bruscamente el brazo para librarse del agarre de Dean—. ¡Tú y el otro padre son un fraude! ¡Yo sé muy bien que no son quien dicen ser, y si no he llamado a la policía es porque Monseñor Vann está involucrado! En cuanto Monseñor llamó, investigué en la base de datos de la Orden de San Agustín y no hay ningún par de novicios con sus nombres. Además, ¿Simmons y Frehly? —Castiel resopló con desdén—. ¿Acaso creen que los eclesiásticos somos tan estúpidos como para no conocer a los integrantes de KISS? ¿Quiénes son ustedes en realidad y por qué Monseñor Vann se prestó a ser parte de tan vergonzoso engaño?

Dean estaba estupefacto. Vaya con el padrecito, primero  _Ghostbusters_ y ahora KISS, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado?

Como fuera, no era la primera vez que un listillo (o listilla) los descubría a primeras de cambio. Habría que usar la nueva dirección del viento a su favor. Así que, viendo que su tapadera ya era inútil al menos con el padre Castiel, Dean se lanzó de lleno al contrataque. De hecho, era mejor contar con alguien al tanto de la verdad para que pudiera ayudarles.

—Mi nombre es Dean Winchester y mi compañero es mi hermano, Sam. Hace un par de años, Sam fue estudiante de derecho en Stanford. Ahí conoció a Monseñor. Y éste, sabiendo a lo que nos dedicamos en el negocio familiar, nos pidió que nos encargáramos de investigar si la muerte de Widera está relacionada con otra serie de misteriosos suicidios que han ocurrido en el paso de los siglos.

Castiel dio un paso atrás y por un momento Dean pensó que iba a salir corriendo. Pero no lo hizo.

—¿A qué te refieres con "negocio familiar"? —murmuró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Dean suspiró profundamente.

—Mi hermano y yo, y mi padre antes que nosotros… —Hizo una breve pausa. Caray, qué duro resultaba hablar de John todavía a esas alturas—. Nos dedicamos a atrapar hijosdeputa sobrenaturales. Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no? Fantasmas, monstruos, vampiros. Demonios. Esas cosas. Lo que sea que esté dando problemas y asesinando a inocentes.

Castiel negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

—No, no es posible. Ustedes están muy errados. Esas cosas…  _esas cosas_ ni siquiera existen. Dios jamás permitiría semejantes aberraciones caminando entre su más preciada creación. ¡Es pecado tan sólo creer que pudiera haber algo así de abominable sobre la Tierra!

Dean no pudo evitarlo. Se rió entre dientes. Era tan típico de esa gente religiosa creer en lo único que no existía: en Dios y sus ángeles. En cambio, lo que era real y de verdad  _vivía_ entre ellos comiendo gente…

—Es gracioso escuchar decir eso a alguien a quien seguramente le enseñaron a realizar exorcismos durante su educación en el seminario. ¿No, padre?

—¡Así es, pero no es que realmente creamos en semejante ritual! —gritó el padre mientras daba más pasos hacia atrás—. Es sólo… un requisito. Pero tal cosa como la posesión demoniaca… no existe.  _No puede existir._

Dean arqueó las cejas y levantó las manos en un gesto apaciguador.

—De acuerdo, no creas en mi palabra. Es verdad que Sam y yo vinimos aquí con un nombre falso y con una investidura que no nos corresponde, pero lo hicimos a petición de Monseñor. Cúlpalo a él. Ahora, lo único que te pido, Castiel —agregó atreviéndose a tutear al padre. Demonios, después de todo era casi de su edad—, es que te preguntes a ti mismo si no harías todo lo posible, incluso en confiar en un par de desconocidos como nosotros, con tal de salvar vidas humanas inocentes… o no tanto —añadió, pensando en Widera—. Tal vez algunos pervertidos como el cabrón que murió aquí se lo tenían bien merecido, pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que no necesitas creer en lo que digo. Sólo ayúdanos a…

El padre Castiel no le permitió terminar. Negó con la cabeza como si con ese gesto pudiera dejar de escuchar lo que Dean estaba diciendo, luego se dio la media vuelta y desapareció velozmente entre los árboles, confirmando la anterior teoría de Dean de que ese hombre era mitad sacerdote y mitad ninja.

* * *

—Lo único que tenías que hacer era mantenerlo entretenido, Sam. ¿Era mucho pedir?

—Hey, no me eches a mí la culpa de tu ineptitud para mantener nuestra identidad en secreto. No sé ni en qué momento me dejó a solas en el archivo; estábamos charlando, y de pronto me giré y ya no estaba. Supongo que yo llevaba minutos enteros hablando solo.

Dean se sentía tan frustrado que nada le hacía gracia, ni siquiera imaginarse a Castiel escabulléndose del archivo como el ninja que parecía ser y dejando a Sam parloteándole a la nada como el menso que sí era.

—Ese padrecito sabe algo —murmuró Dean—. Estoy seguro de ello. Debiste ver la cara de susto que puso cuando estábamos hablando de la muerte de Widera.

—¿Crees que vio o escuchó algo? ¿Al fantasma, quizá?

—¿Y yo cómo voy a saberlo, Sammy? ¿No te dije que se largó cuando intenté sonsacárselo? Tal vez…

—…¿Yo debería hablar con él?

—Sí —admitió Dean a regañadientes—. Creo que sería lo mejor.

Sabía que, de ellos dos, Sam era el más diplomático y amable, el de expresión empática y confiable. El tipo de persona con quien la gente se sentía cómoda para confesar. La mayor parte del tiempo no le molestaba no tener esa misma habilidad, pero por alguna razón en esa ocasión sí le irritaba con ganas no haber podido ganarse la confianza de Castiel.

Tanto Sam como Dean tenían un par de horas sin verlo y no tenían idea de dónde podía encontrarse. A Sam le sorprendía que Castiel mostrara esa despreocupación porque el párroco le había dado indicaciones estrictas de no dejarlos solos mientras estuviesen en los terrenos de la Misión, pero para Dean eso sólo era un indicativo más de que al padre Castiel le pasaba algo anormal.

Luego de la huida de Castiel del árbol del ahorcado, Dean había buscado las oficinas del archivo por sus propios medios y ahí había encontrado a Sam todavía leyendo. Se quedó a ayudarle y, finalmente, después de revisar miles de legajos de documentos, se dieron por vencidos. No habían descubierto gran cosa: sí se habían dado algunas muertes violentas entre la población eclesiástica de la Misión durante todos sus siglos de existencia, e incluso algunas de ellas coincidían con el  _modus operandi_ del caso (ahorcamientos o incendios), pero los expedientes no agregaban ningún dato personal de los muertos que pudiera revelar la causa por la que el supuesto fantasma vengador los hubiese liquidado.

Y si alguno de aquellos muertos era el ahora fantasma furioso, tampoco tenían idea.

—Jamás había visto archivos peores —comentó Sam—. Nada de datos familiares, nada acerca de su estado de salud o de su vida personal. Pareciera como si por ser sacerdotes o monjes, todo lo demás quedara simplemente anulado. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué sigue a partir de aquí?

Dean y él acababan de dejar atrás el viejo edificio que alojaba al archivo y caminaban por los oscuros jardines hacia el estacionamiento. Hacía rato que había caído la noche, y gracias a eso el clima estaba un poco más tolerable. Sin embargo, Dean ansiaba regresar al motel para poder quitarse aquella ropa horrible y beberse una cerveza helada. Estaba volviéndose loco por el calor y la impotencia.

—No lo sé, Sam. Ni siquiera sabemos a qué nos estamos enfrentando. Es más, ni siquiera estamos seguros de que se trate de algo sobrenatural. Es cierto que me pareció ver una sombra en los jardines, pero aparte de eso nadie más ha presenciado nada extraño. Que sepamos. Y las lecturas de EMF no son prueba suficiente de…

—¡Espera! —exclamó Sam al mismo tiempo que se detenía y lo detenía a él tomándolo del brazo. Dean lo miró olfatear al aire como un sabueso—. ¿No hueles humo?

Dean buscó por los alrededores. Ahora que Sam lo mencionaba, se daba cuenta de que sí: había en el ambiente un ligero aroma a humo.

—¿De dónde diablos…? ¿Alguien estará haciendo una parrillada? —comentó esperanzado.

Sam lo miró como si no pudiera creerlo.

—¿Te parece que huele a asado, Dean? ¿Estás idiota o qué? —Sam, aprovechando su descomunal altura, buscó frenético por los alrededores—. ¡Por allá! —gritó antes de echarse a correr hacia un pequeño complejo de oficinas construidas detrás de la capilla principal.

Antes de seguirlo, Dean corrió hacia el Impala. Sabía que los incendios eran otra de las maneras en que habían estado muriendo los culpables de abuso infantil en varias ciudades de California, así que aquello no podía ser coincidencia. En su trabajo no existía tal cosa, todo siempre estaba relacionado. Así que, por si acaso, Dean sacó del maletero una escopeta cargada con cartuchos de sal y un extintor antes de lanzarse hacia donde Sam se había perdido de vista.

Lo encontró dándole patadas a una puerta por cuyo umbral escapa un humo espeso y negro. A través del ruido provocado por Sam al aporrear la puerta, Dean pudo escuchar gritos y golpes amortiguados al otro lado.

—¡Hay gente adentro! ¡Ayúdame, Dean! —gritó Sam.

—¡Quítate! —le ordenó a su hermano. Automáticamente Sam le obedeció y se movió hacia un lado. Dean se acercó y gritó—: ¡Los que están adentro! ¡Aléjense de la puerta!

Le arrojó a Sam la escopeta y el extintor. Sacó su revólver y, acto seguido, le disparó al cerrojo. Éste voló en pedazos y Dean abrió la puerta ahora rota de una sola patada. Sam y él se movieron hacia atrás para no estorbar el paso, pero nadie salió: lo único que escapó por la puerta fue más humo y un calor intenso que brotaba en oleadas desde el infierno que estaba desatándose dentro. Dean intercambió una mirada con Sam y ambos entraron en tropel; Sam activó el extintor y comenzó a usarlo. Dean luchó por ver algo a través de aquel humo pegajoso que parecía querer metérsele por cada poro y orificio del cuerpo, pero era imposible. En menos de tres segundos, tanto él como Sam ya estaban teniendo problemas para respirar.

—¿Hay alguien aquí? —gritó Dean a la oscuridad, esperando poder hacerse escuchar por encima del fragor del fuego. Dio un par de pasos y se cubrió la mitad de la cara con su brazo para respirar a través de la manga de su chaqueta.

Tosió, tropezó con algo y casi se cae de bruces. Exactamente al mismo tiempo, Sam gritó a un par de metros de donde él estaba.

—¡Dean, encontré a alguien!¿Puedes acercarte?

Dean trató de buscar a su hermano con la mirada, pero ya ni siquiera podía ver lo que estaba enfrente de su nariz. No dejó de toser mientras se guardaba el revólver, se ponía en cuclillas y toqueteaba el bulto en el suelo. Era una persona.

—¡No puedo, hombre! Yo tengo otro… —estuvo a punto de decir "cuerpo", pero se contuvo. Si apenas un momento antes esas dos personas habían estado gritando por ayuda, tal vez todavía no fuera tarde—. ¡Tengo otra víctima acá! ¡Saquémoslos a los dos de una puta vez!

Así lo hicieron. Cada uno arrastró a su rescatado hasta la angosta puerta justo a tiempo antes de que el fuego terminara de devorar aquella habitación que, Dean suponía, había sido una pequeña oficina. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no quedara nadie más dentro que Sam y él no hubiesen visto.

Fue Dean quien salió primero y, conforme se alejaba del humo, la visión se le fue aclarando. Pudo ver que la persona inconsciente que llevaba consigo vestía ropas de clérigo y…

—¡Castiel!—gritó horrorizado.

Era el padre Castiel, no le cabía duda. El hombre tenía la cara manchada de hollín y el cabello apelmazado y opaco, pero Dean no podía no reconocer los atractivos rasgos de su rostro. Tenía la ropa chamuscada en algunos sitios y probablemente quemaduras en la piel.

Dean, sintiendo que entraba en pánico, no dejó de arrastrarlo hasta creer que se había alejado lo suficiente. Dejó a Castiel encima del césped húmedo del jardín y trató de despertarlo sin éxito. Buscó a su hermano con la mirada.

—¡Sam! ¡SAM! ¡ES CASTIEL! ¡Ayúdame, creo que no está respirando!

Sam salía de la oficina en llamas tirando de un hombre que Dean no había visto antes. Llevaba ropas de civil (muy elegantes y finas, por lo que se podía apreciar a pesar de las manchas de mugre y hollín), era algunos años mayor que ellos y, al parecer, tenía el cabello negro. Se veía más entero e ileso que Castiel, sin ninguna quemadura visible. Sam lo dejó a una distancia prudente de la puerta, le tomó el pulso y, aparentemente conforme, se lanzó hacia donde Dean trataba de reanimar a Castiel.

—¿Está muerto? —le preguntó Dean con un nudo en la garganta. Si no hubiera estado tan preocupado tal vez se habría abochornado de lo rota y angustiada que había sonado su voz. Sam miró a Dean durante algunos segundos, como si no pudiera creer algo. Dean se desesperó—. Pero, ¿qué mierda me ves a mí, Sam? ¡Es Cas quien necesita primeros auxilios!

Él nunca había sido bueno para encontrar el pulso en la carótida ni en ninguna otra arteria: sencillamente no conseguía sentir nada. Mejor dejarle la tarea a Sammy antes de creer que el pobre Castiel había pasado a mejor vida. Por alguna razón que no entendía, Dean sospechaba que no iba a soportar saber que no había llegado a tiempo para salvarlo.

—Está vivo —dijo Sam unos segundos después de poner sus enormes dedos sobre el cuello del sacerdote. Bajó su rostro hasta el de Castiel y enseguida le anunció a Dean—: También está respirando. Llamaré al 911.

Dean, quien se había quedado sumergido en una especie de estupor, miró a su hermano sacar el teléfono móvil de su chaqueta y comenzar a marcar el número. Regresó sus ojos al hombre que yacía sobre el césped y de pronto comprendió que no habían llegado tarde. Comprendió que al menos hasta ese momento habían conseguido proteger a dos víctimas de aquella cosa asesina de clérigos.

Y mientras la comprensión lo bañaba como agua fresca, Dean sintió un alivio tan intenso que casi se derrumba ahí mismo sobre el cuerpo inerte del padre Cas.

* * *

No obstante el alivio experimentado (y el cual se había incrementado en gran medida cuando los médicos les informaron que ni las quemaduras ni el daño pulmonar sufridos por Castiel eran graves), Dean cayó en cuenta de  _algo._ Algo tan espantoso que se negaba a creer que fuera conclusión terrible que lo asoló sin piedad durante las horas pasadas en la sala de espera del hospital.

Sam, chico listo, también lo pensó. Dean lo sabía, y sabía que Sam sabía que Dean lo sabía, aunque ninguno de los dos habló al respecto. Dean pudo adivinarlo en el semblante contrariado de Sam y en la mirada compasiva que éste le dedicó antes de irse y dejarlo en el hospital. Habían acordado que Dean se quedaría apostado ahí para vigilar que el fantasma no fuera a buscar a Castiel para finalizar su trabajo, y Sam regresaría a la escena del crimen a investigar.

Eso hicieron. Sam se largó y Dean se quedó. Horas y horas durante toda la madrugada, aunque no estuvo precisamente solo. El párroco Brown y Monseñor Vann llegaron de visita, hablaron un poco con él, le agradecieron el rescate y se fueron. La policía se presentó, hicieron sus típicas preguntas, interrogaron a la otra víctima (un tal Crowley, quien era el único despierto), y finalmente también se fueron. Incluso aparecieron algunos familiares y amigos de Castiel y del otro, los cuales se retiraron apenas unos minutos después de arribar. Después de todo no eran horas de visita y además Castiel estaba inconsciente. No había nada que hacer en el hospital.

Sólo Dean se quedó todo el tiempo y a nadie pareció extrañarle. Los médicos que atendían a Castiel de algún modo intuyeron que Dean era el responsable, ya que siempre que salían a brindar informes o a pedir autorización para algo, se acercaban a él.

Dean, a pesar de haber estado medianamente ocupado por culpa de toda la gente que habló con él esa noche, no podía dejar de pensar en que Castiel había sido víctima del fantasma justiciero y que eso sólo podía significar una cosa: que también él era un perverso pederasta que, según el retorcido punto de vista del espectro vengador, merecía morir como castigo.

Dean se negaba a creerlo. Hubiera jurado que Castiel no tenía pinta de matar una mosca, mucho menos de ser un violador de menores. Dean, que siempre se jactaba de tener buen ojo tratándose de la gente y sus intenciones (bueno, la mayor parte de las veces), tendría que haberlo sabido tan sólo con verlo. ¿Cómo podía haberse equivocado tanto? ¿O era acaso que se había dejado deslumbrar por el inusual carisma, la preciosa sonrisa y los chispeantes ojos azules del sacerdote?

Ese era el rostro de un ángel, no de un demonio, pensaba Dean con amargura.

Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que el bobo de Sam también se había dejado engañar.

Aunque también quedaba la piadosa posibilidad de que al final se hubiese tratado de un incendio normal y no de la venganza de un espíritu. Dean se aferraba a esa teoría, la cual, creía él, era reforzada por el hecho de que Castiel había estado con otra persona que ni siquiera era un clérigo en el momento en que se desató el infierno en su oficina.

Dean suspiró con pesar. Jamás en su vida había tenido miedo de que llegara el alba porque, con ella, tendría que interrogar a Castiel y finalmente sabría la verdad.

* * *

El amanecer llegó y lo primero que hicieron en la Unidad de Quemaduras del hospital fue dar de alta al tal Fergus Crowley. Éste, vestido ya con un impecable traje (Dean suponía que alguna de sus visitas nocturnas se lo había llevado) y apenas con unos cuantos y leves rasguños como recuerdo de su aventura casi mortal de la noche anterior, salió de su cuarto y se dirigió directo al de Castiel.

Desde la silla que había ocupado durante todas esas horas, Dean lo miró venir y entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza. Había algo en el hombre que no le gustaba aunque no estaba seguro de qué era. Como fuera y a pesar del error que tal vez había cometido con Castiel, en esa ocasión Dean estaba decidido a hacerle caso a su corazonada y no dejarse engañar por el porte sofisticado y aires de gran mundo de Crowley. Por lo poco que había escuchado de la gente que había visto durante la noche, había descubierto que ese Crowley y Castiel eran amigos de toda la vida, y que el primero solía visitar frecuentemente al segundo a pesar de vivir al otro lado del país, en la Costa Este. También había oído al párroco Brown hablar maravillas del hombre, pero Dean sospechaba que la estima se debía más que nada a las jugosas limosnas que Crowley solía dejar en San Juan Capistrano.

Crowley pasó junto a Dean y le dedicó una sonrisa engreída. Éste se puso de pie y caminó hacia él para interceptarlo.

—El padre Castiel no está para visitas todavía —le dijo, interponiéndose entre él y la puerta—. Recuperó la consciencia hace un par de horas, pero lo tienen fuertemente sedado y el médico prohibió la entrada a cualquier persona.

Crowley barrió a Dean con la mirada y soltó un resoplido de desdén. Fue apenas en ese momento que Dean fue consciente de que su disfraz de clérigo estaba más que mugriento y que él seguramente no olía nada bien. Pero, después de todo, ¿no había sacado (junto con Sam) a esos dos hombres de un incendio y, por si eso fuera poco, pasado toda la noche en vela sin posibilidades de darse una ducha o descansar? Que se jodiera Crowley si no encontraba a Dean de su total agrado.

—¿A cualquier…  _persona_? Y a ti… guardaespaldas o lo que seas, ¿quién te ha dicho que yo soy "cualquier persona"? —preguntó Crowley con voz arrastrada de acento inglés que Dean aprendió a odiar de inmediato—. ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Es obvio que eres nuevo y no sabes quién soy yo. Ahora, con tu permiso…

Intentó pasar a un lado de Dean pero éste se movió para seguir obstruyéndole el camino. Por algún motivo que no le quedaba claro, no tenía nada de ganas de ver a ese estúpido ricachón cerca de Cas. Le daba rabia que estuviese tan ileso cuando Castiel tenía que quedarse varios días hospitalizado para recuperarse por completo.

—Dije que no. Los doctores prohibieron cualquier intrusión. Además —añadió en un arranque de inspiración—, la policía dejó indicaciones de que nadie debía hablar con el padre Castiel antes de que ellos pudieran interrogarlo.

Crowley arrugó los labios en una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa de burla.

—Por supuesto. Entiendo. Entonces, hazme un favor, niño. Dile a Castiel que lamento que él se haya llevado la peor parte y que vendré a verlo en cuanto me sea posible. —Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Dean lo vio irse mientras se debatía entre el disgusto que le causaba ese hombre y su necesidad de saber. Le aterrorizaba escuchar algo que confirmara sus más terribles sospechas. Algo como " _Oh sí, a Castiel siempre le gustó estar rodeado de niños. Más al estilo de Michael Jackson que al de Jesucristo, si comprendes lo que quiero decir"._

Dean se estremeció. En verdad no quería saberlo. Pero  _necesitaba_ saberlo. Finalmente, pudo más su urgencia por indagar y enfrentar la verdad. Rápidamente, se adelantó hasta Crowley.

—¡Crowley, espera! —le pidió—. Necesito hablar contigo. —Crowley se detuvo y lo miró socarrón, arqueando las cejas como invitándolo a proseguir—. Tengo entendido que Castiel y tú han sido amigos durante mucho tiempo. ¿Es cierto?

—Más que amigos —respondió Crowley con una sonrisa odiosa—. Aunque ahora que el tonto se ha dejado convencer de tomar los hábitos… digamos que me ha mandado directamente a la  _friend zone._ En realidad, ha sido muy ingenuo de su parte creer que me daré por vencido. Como ves, sigo tratando de persuadirlo para que deje esta estupidez del ministerio divino y regrese conmigo a Nueva York.

Dean se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Había oído bien?

—¿Qué? —preguntó tontamente. De pronto había olvidado que iba a interrogar a Crowley acerca de algo totalmente diferente.

—Oh, ¿no lo sabías? —dijo Crowley con un falso tono sorprendido—. Creí que por ser el esbirro de Castiel, él te habría contado de su pasado. Bueno, si él no confía en ti, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo yo? —Sonrió malignamente y volvió a barrer a Dean con la mirada—. Hasta pronto, niño bonito. Te buscaré cuando tenga necesidad de… ya sabes, confesar mis pecados.

Le guiñó un ojo, soltó una risita y se alejó dejando a Dean completamente asqueado y en shock.

—Cielos, creo que voy a vomitar —susurró mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo en su silla.

—¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas desayunar? —le preguntó Sam quien había llegado de repente y estaba parado frente a él. Traía dos vasos extra grandes de café en las manos—. Toma —dijo y le pasó uno a Dean. Éste, agradecido, lo tomó, aunque no estaba seguro de tener estómago para beber nada después de la nauseabunda declaración de intenciones que Crowley le acababa de soltar.

Sam, quien se veía tan cansado como se sentía Dean, se sentó pesadamente junto a él. Todavía traía puesta la ropa de clérigo y apestaba a una extraña mezcla de plástico chamuscado, mugre y sudor. Dean frunció la nariz pero no se atrevió a burlarse porque sabía que él olía igual o peor.

—¿No te encontraste con tu rescatado en la entrada? —le preguntó a Sam—. Justo acaba de salir.

—¿Quién? ¿Crowley? —Sam se giró hacia atrás—. Si me crucé con él, ni me di cuenta. ¿Te dio las gracias porque lo sacamos de la oficina en llamas?

Dean bufó.

—Sí, puedes apostar a que lo hizo.

Sam lo miró extrañado.

—¿Pasa algo malo, Dean?

Dean lo miró largamente.

—¿Más malo que descubrir que Castiel es... que no es quien creíamos que era? ¿O te refieres a más malo que tener un asesino sobrenatural suelto y no tener una puta idea de quién o qué es?

Sam tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse un poco.

—Bueno, con respecto a lo primero, yo te sugiero que no te apresures con tus conclusiones. Preguntémosle a Castiel. Tal vez… —Sam se encogió de hombros—. No sé, tal vez sea otra cosa. Otro tipo de conducta que también dispara el odio asesino de nuestro amigo justiciero. ¿Qué tal si no sólo se encarga de los pederastas? Tal vez tampoco le gustan los que usan drogas, o los adictos a la tv basura, o los homosexuales. Dean, en realidad no tenemos idea de qué es lo que quiere este fantasma. No sabemos nada de él.

Dean se rió sin humor.

—Sam, en verdad que eres inocente. Cualquiera diría que naciste ayer. Olvídalo, ¿quieres? Si Castiel es culpable de lo que sea que sea culpable, tendremos que entregarlo a las autoridades. Claro, si es que esta cosa no lo mata primero.

Aquella realidad era amarga y ambos lo sabían. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos mientras le sorbían a su café, tratando de asimilar la ironía de que el padre Castiel, quien les había caído tan simpático, tal vez no era en realidad una buena persona.

Dean, todavía negándose a creer lo anterior, analizaba detenidamente las palabras de su hermano. ¿Homosexuales, había dicho? Sodomitas. Monseñor Vann, Sam y él habían hablado de eso antes, de que la horca y la hoguera habían sido castigo antiguo para los herejes y los  _sodomitas._

 _—_ ¡Joder, eso es! —gritó mientras se enderezaba en su silla y derramaba medio café—. ¡Castiel no es necesariamente un pederasta enfermo! ¡Puede tratarse simplemente de un sodomita retirado!

Sam y otras seis o siete personas en la sala de espera se le quedaron viendo horrorizados.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Sam con los ojos muy abiertos.

Dean se levantó de la silla y arrastró a Sam con él. Lo llevó hasta un pasillo solitario y rápidamente le narró todo lo que Crowley le había dicho.

—Oh, Dios mío —exclamó Sam cuando Dean finalizó.

Dean volvió a mirarlo con enojo y Sam, a su vez, lo veía a él con una curiosa expresión. Como si en la cara de Dean estuviera la solución para evitar el derretimiento de los Polos o algo mejor.

—¿"Oh, Dios mío"? ¿Es eso lo que tienes que decir al respecto? Sam, en verdad creí que serías más abierto de mente y… eso.

Sam negó con la cabeza.

—No es eso, Dean, no seas estúpido. Es que… —Volvió a mirarlo a la cara. Parecía demasiado alegre para el gusto de Dean—. No te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad? Oh, Dean, Dean, Dean —canturreó y se rió bajito.

Dean estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol.

—"Oh, Dean, Dean, Dean" —remedó a Sam—. ¿Qué carajos se supone que significa eso? ¿Piensas explicármelo en algún momento del presente siglo?

Sam abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el arribo de una persona lo interrumpió antes de comenzar.

—¡Buenos días, novicios rebeldes! —exclamó el recién llegado con voz potente y alegre. El desconocido, un rubio de ojos color avellana, llegó hasta ellos y abrazó a Sam. Era tan bajo de estatura que prácticamente sus brazos rodearon al Gigantón a la altura de la cintura.

—Auch —fue todo lo que dijo Sam mientras no tenía más remedio que dejarse estrujar por aquel hombre.

El rubio dejó a Sam y, con una gran sonrisa en la cara, quiso aplicar el mismo tratamiento con Dean pero éste lo empujó antes de que pudiera atraparlo entre sus garras. Eso no pareció afectar el ánimo del hombre, quien se veía tan feliz que prácticamente brillaba como el sol matutino.

—¡Queridos míos! —gritó el rubio abriendo los brazos—. El reverendo Brown y Monseñor Vann ya me han explicado la situación. ¡Sé que fueron ustedes dos quienes sacaron a mi hermanito de su oficina en llamas! ¡Gracias a eso sigue con vida! ¿Cómo podré pagarles semejante favor?

—¿Dejando de agradecerlo? —preguntó Dean con una mueca de incomodidad y dando un paso hacia atrás.

El rubio se rió a carcajadas y le soltó un pesado y fuerte golpe en el brazo a Dean. Éste casi se cae hacia un lado.

—¡Oh, pero si aquí tenemos a un bromista! —dijo el rubio—. ¿Qué les parece? Me caes bien, muchacho. En serio, me caes bien.

Dean había visto a algunos familiares de Castiel desfilar por el hospital la noche anterior, pero ninguno le había dado las gracias y menos de ese modo tan efusivo. De hecho, la familia de Castiel le había parecido arrogante y antipática, y todos habían pasado al lado de Dean con la nariz demasiado levantada como para siquiera notarlo. En cambio, ese rubio (aunque era un tipo raro) se mostraba agradecido y parecía genuinamente preocupado por Cas.

—¿Y tu nombre, es…? —le preguntó Sam al rubio.

—Gabriel Milton. Y ustedes son Sam y Dean Winchester, ya lo sé. —Sam y Dean intercambiaron una mirada de susto, pero Gabriel sacudió una mano como restándole importancia—. Nada de qué preocuparse, novatos. Monseñor Vann ya nos ha explicado a todos quiénes son ustedes en realidad y por qué estaban en la Misión. Tengo que decirles que todos los Milton nos sentimos muy afortunados por su arribo: llegaron justo a tiempo para salvar al bebé de la familia. Mi madre ya los anotó en su lista de regalos de Navidad —finalizó y les sonrió ampliamente.

Dean arqueó las cejas, dudando seriamente de todas las palabras de Gabriel y pensando en lo extraño que era que alguien llamara bebé a Castiel. Sam, respirando con alivio, se quitó el alzacuellos y se desabrochó algunos botones de su clériman.

—Ya que nuestra "identidad secreta" ha sido totalmente revelada, no veo el caso a seguir vistiendo así —le explicó a Dean.

—Oh, por mí no se molesten —intervino Gabriel mirando a Sam de arriba abajo—. Creo que se ven sexys intentando parecer sacerdotes buenitos que no rompen un plato.

Gabriel le guiñó un ojo a Sam y éste lo miró con ojos desorbitados durante un segundo. Entonces Sam sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo, se giró hacia Dean y le preguntó:

—¿Te parece si voy yo primero al motel a ducharme y luego regreso para que lo hagas tú?

Dean no había terminado de asentir cuando Sam ya había salido huyendo de ahí. A Dean le dio la impresión de que el tal Gabriel ponía nervioso a su hermanito y eso, oh  _eso_ era genial. Dean tomó nota mental para no olvidarlo y poder usarlo como material para futuras torturas sicológicas.

Apenas se quedaron a solas, Dean se acercó al hermano de Castiel para hablar sin tener que alzar mucho la voz.

—Gabriel, dime algo: ¿Monseñor Vann te habló también de nuestra… ya sabes, profesión?

—Oh sí —admitió Gabriel y volvió a hacer ese movimiento con la mano que parecía significar "¡Despreocúpate, hombre! Te estresas demasiado"—. Me parece que Monseñor ya está chocheando, ahora que lo mencionas.

—¿Disculpa?

Gabriel se rió.

—Vamos, Dean. ¿De verdad te tomas en serio esas sandeces de lo sobrenatural? Entiendo que sea tu  _modus vivendi_ , pero no hay necesidad de fingir que realmente crees en la existencia de Gasparín y Frankenstein.

Dean suspiró para tranquilizarse. Oh, Dios, qué poco le gustaban los escépticos. Y pensar que ese Gabriel le estaba cayendo bien todavía apenas unos segundos antes.

—No veo para qué Monseñor necesitaría dos "cazafantasmas" —continuó Gabriel remarcando las comillas con los dedos—, cuando es obvio que el desgraciado que trató de matar a mi hermano, es un humano  _muy_  vivo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¿No has leído el reporte de los forenses? —preguntó Gabriel y Dean lo negó con un movimiento de cabeza, acordándose que ese había sido el trabajo de Sam y que el imbécil no le había reportado nada antes de largarse—. Oh, bueno, pues parece que han encontrado rastros de un líquido inflamable, probablemente gasolina, en la oficina de Cas. O mejor dicho, en lo que quedó de su oficina. No creo que los fantasmas necesiten de un combustible para encender sus hogueras mágicas, ¿o sí?

—Te sorprenderías, Gabriel. Un ente así de enojado es capaz de usar lo que sea que esté a su alcance. Incluso gasolina —afirmó Dean, aunque la verdad era que la información del uso del combustible lo había dejado un poco descolocado. Nunca había oído de algo igual. Tendría que investigar. En cuanto Sam regresara, iba a dejarlo montando guardia para así poder escaparse a…

—¿Familiares de Castiel Milton? ¿Están aquí los familiares del diácono Castiel Milton?

La voz de la doctora que preguntaba por los familiares de Castiel los sobresaltó e interrumpió las elucubraciones de Dean. Se enderezó para responder, pero entonces recordó que el hombre que estaba junto a él era justamente el hermano de Cas.

Gabriel palideció un poco como si temiera malas noticias, y por un instante su máscara de bromista incansable desapareció de sus rasgos. Dean se dio cuenta de eso y una oleada de respeto cubrió la anterior antipatía que Gabriel había comenzado a inspirarle. Cualquier persona que se preocupara y quisiera así a un miembro de su familia (especialmente a un hermano menor), nunca dejaba de ganarse un lugar especial en la escala de valoración de Dean.

—Yo soy su hermano —le respondió Gabriel a la doctora—. ¿Todo bien?

—Oh, sí —dijo ella alegremente—, todo va evolucionando conforme a lo esperado. Castiel ha despertado y está listo para recibir visitas. ¿Quieren pasar?

Gabriel dirigió sus ojos hacia Dean.

—Acompáñame, Deano. Estoy seguro de que Cas querrá conocer a su salvador.

—¿Qué? No, no es necesario. Castiel y yo ya nos conocemos. Además, no estoy muy… presentable —dijo, mirando su ropa manchada y apestosa—. Creo que será mejor que…

Gabriel, haciendo uso de una fuerza que nadie que lo viera hubiera creído que poseía, tomó a Dean del brazo y lo arrastró junto con él. Entraron al cuarto de Castiel y lo encontraron acostado en su cama, mirándolos a los dos con algo que parecía vergüenza.

—¡Gabriel! No sabía que habías llegado de San Francisco. Hola, Dean.

Dean arqueó las cejas con asombro. Le impresionaba que Castiel recordara su nombre ya que sólo se lo había mencionado una sola y rápida vez durante su discusión de la tarde anterior ante el árbol del ahorcado.

Gabriel caminó hacia la cama de Castiel; Dean, un tanto reluctante, lo imitó. Era extraño mirar a Castiel sin su ropa negra de clérigo y en ese estado de indefensión. Sus ojos azules parecían todavía muchísimo más grandes y brillantes, y su piel morena y cabello oscuro resaltaban con violencia gracias al contraste de la ropa de cama blanca y la bata azul cielo que estaba vistiendo.

—Cas, hermanito —saludó Gabriel—. ¿Cómo pudiste dudar de que vendría a verte? Sabes que siempre has sido mi favorito a pesar de que odie que te hayas encerrado en esa vieja Misión. —Castiel carraspeó y miró a Gabriel como suplicándole discreción. Gabriel sólo se encogió de hombros y señaló a Dean—. Mira a quien he traído conmigo. ¿Sabías que este buen hombre mugriento es quien te ha salvado el pellejo?

Cas miró a Dean con tal intensidad que éste se sintió extremadamente incómodo.

—Sí, lo sé. No porque lo recuerde, sino porque la doctora me ha repetido lo que la policía le dijo a ella. Gracias, Dean.

—No fue nada, Cas —respondió Dean con un encogimiento de hombros, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de parte del sacerdote—. Ejem, Castiel, quiero decir. Yo...Tú, ¿recuerdas qué fue lo que pasó anoche? ¿Antes de que tu oficina se convirtiera en un horno de pizzería?

La pregunta ensombreció tanto el semblante de Castiel que Dean pensó que iba a negarse a responder.

—Recuerdo que Crowley y yo estábamos… hablando. Entonces escuchamos que alguien trababa la puerta y casi enseguida comenzó un incendio desde el cuarto posterior, el que tengo… el que  _tenía_ lleno de papeles. —Cas se quedó pensativo durante un momento, como si no se atreviese a seguir hablando—. Crowley… ¿él está bien? La doctora me ha dicho que sí, pero temo que sólo sea una mentira para no preocuparme.

Dean sintió una oleada de fastidio invadir su torrente sanguíneo. ¿Por qué Cas se mostraba tan interesado en aquel imbécil libidinoso y poco respetuoso que era Crowley?

—Oh, él está perfectamente bien, no te mortifiques —contestó Dean con la voz llena de sarcasmo—. Tan bien que ya lo dieron de alta y se ha ido a… a donde sea que hubiera tenido que irse —concluyó sin darle mayores explicaciones y sin pasarle el mensaje que Crowley le había dejado. Dean no tenía ganas de fungir de correo. Si a Crowley le urgía comunicarse con Cas, ya encontraría el modo de hacerlo, ¿no?

Por alguna razón, pensar en eso lo hizo enojar más.

Gabriel lo estaba mirando detenidamente y con un curioso gesto de diversión en la cara. Cuando Dean se dio cuenta de eso, el rubio soltó una risita y se giró hacia su hermano en la cama.

—Monseñor Vann me ha contado todos los detalles de lo que pasó, y realmente pienso que hay algún lunático intentando matarte, hermanito. En vista de que la Misión no es un lugar seguro en absoluto, me gustaría que consideraras la posibilidad de regresar conmigo a San Francisco.

Castiel abrió mucho los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

Gabriel suspiró con cansancio.

—Okay, okay. Entonces vete a Nueva York con Crowley. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Dean sintió que el suelo se abría a sus pies, pero se reconfortó un poco cuando vio la reacción de Cas. Cualquiera hubiera creído que era imposible que el padre abriera los ojos todavía más, pero lo hizo. Enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello y negó todavía más fervientemente.

—No escaparé a ningún lado. Me quedaré en San Juan Capistrano y que sea lo que Dios quiera.

—¡Eso es estúpido, Cas! —exclamó Gabriel comenzando a alterarse.

—Oye, oye, tranquilo —dijo Dean poniéndole una mano sobre el brazo a Gabriel—. No te preocupes. Sam y yo nos encargaremos de lo que sea que esté poniendo en peligro a la gente en la Misión. —Gabriel le dedicó una mirada cargada de frustración y Dean agregó—: Sí, ya sé que no me crees, pero da igual. Sam y yo nos ocuparemos. Te lo juro.

Cas, quien parecía menos escéptico que su hermano, miró a Dean de una manera que le hizo entender porque había gente que aseguraba que el estómago se llenaba de mariposas de vez en cuando.

_Wow._

—Muchas gracias, Dean. ¿Qué puedo hacer para pagártelo?

—Responder a mis preguntas con sinceridad —dijo Dean rápidamente y se acercó más a la cama. De pronto era de nuevo un simple cazador de monstruos y fantasmas, así que se aprovechó de eso para sacudirse aquellos extraños sentimientos que Castiel le causaba.

—De acuerdo —dijo éste. Parecía un poco nervioso pero determinado. Gabriel sólo aguardó sin decir nada y alternando la mirada entre Cas y Dean.

—Gabriel, ¿te molestaría dejarme a solas con Castiel? —le preguntó después de percatarse que aquel tema que necesitaba tratar con Cas era un tanto…  _íntimo._

Gabriel entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con desconfianza. Eso, en vez de molestar a Dean, sólo consiguió aumentar la estima que ya había comenzado a sentir por el hombre.

—De acuerdo —dijo Gabriel hablando pausadamente—. Esperaré afuera. Me servirá para abordar a tu hermanito Sam en cuanto regrese. Quiero constatar si en ropa de civil se ve tan bueno como con la de clérigo —agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa y arqueando las cejas.

—¡Gabriel! —exclamó Castiel y enrojeció. Gabriel sólo se rió y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Castiel miró hacia Dean. Parecía avergonzado—. Disculpa a mi hermano, Dean. No lo dice en serio. Sólo son bromas que hace para molestar a los demás, así es él.

Dean le sonrió sinceramente.

—Nada de qué preocuparse, Cas. En realidad, me divierte tu hermano y su aparente gusto por los gigantones idiotas. Normalmente no es Sam quien atrae ese tipo de atención, si entiendes lo que quiero decir. Él siempre se burla de mí cuando algún hombre quiere ligarme, así que, imagina… ahora lo pagará con creces —concluyó y soltó una risita malévola.

Para su desconcierto, Castiel enrojeció todavía mucho más y miró hacia otro lado. Dean pensó que tal vez era por el derrotero que había comenzado a tomar su conversación.

Suspiró y se armó de valor. Bueno, ahora que tenía al toro justo frente a él, tal vez era momento de saltar al ruedo y tomarlo por los cuernos.

—Hablando de eso, Cas, verás… Hay algo que necesito saber. Sé que ustedes los sacerdotes…

—Yo todavía no soy un sacerdote, Dean. Sólo soy un diácono. —Dean lo miró sin comprender y Castiel prosiguió con su explicación—: Un diácono en transición, como te comenté ayer. Quiere decir que he terminado mis estudios en el seminario y ahora estoy en camino de ser consagrado sacerdote. Pero eso aún no sucede y… En realidad no estoy seguro de que suceda nunca.

—¿Por qué no?

Dean estaba seguro de que Cas no podía sonrojarse más de lo que estaba en ese instante. Si seguía así, probablemente causaría un incendio (sí, otro) ahí en su misma cama.

—Porque… no soy digno de ello.

Dean apretó los labios pero no lo rebatió. Presentía el porqué de lo anterior y lo malo era que él mismo tenía que presionar el tema con Cas. Suspiró de nuevo y prosiguió:

—Bueno, lo que iba a decir es que sé que ustedes los eclesiásticos no incurren en los pecados de la carne y esas cosas, pero Sam y yo tenemos que saber si tú… De verdad lo necesitamos saber, Cas, si no, créeme, no te molestaría con el tema. ¿Tú… tú sostienes relaciones sexuales con alguien?

—¡Dean! —exclamó Castiel y Dean pudo notar que parecía más dolido que abochornado por la pregunta—. ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué pensarías eso de mí?

Dean apretó los labios, miró hacia el suelo durante un momento, y continuó:

—Porque Crowley me insinuó que ustedes dos tenían algo. Y Sam y yo sospechamos que el motivo por el que el fantasma los atacó fue por su… ya sabes… ¿Homosexualidad?

Ahora Castiel se veía realmente furioso.

—Crowley te mintió —masculló—. Hace eso constantemente. Lo usa como arma en la absurda cruzada que se ha empeñado en llevar a cabo para hacerme renunciar al diaconado. Deberías escuchar las cosas que le dice al reverendo Brown. Afortunadamente, el reverendo ya lo conoce y sabe que Crowley sólo lo hace para perjudicarme.

Dean frunció el ceño.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces tú recibiendo a semejante alimaña? ¿Quedándote a solas con él en tu oficina? Me cuesta entenderlo, ¿sabes?

Cas demoró unos segundos en responder.

—Crowley es un viejo amigo de mi familia. Lleva algunos negocios con mi padre y además… El reverendo Brown, a pesar de las inclinaciones de Crowley, le tiene en gran estima.

Dean soltó un resoplido sarcástico. Ahora sí ya le quedaba todo muy claro.

—Ya veo. Y ambos, tu padre y el reverendo Brown, te usan a ti para mantener a Crowley contento.

Cas fulminó a Dean con la mirada.

—No es lo que estás pensando. Cuando lo recibo, sólo charlamos y nos bebemos una copa o una taza de té. Nada más. Me conoces muy poco, Dean, lo entiendo, pero puedo jurarte que jamás ha pasado nada entre él y yo. Deberás creerme porque es la verdad.

Dean le creía. Necesitaba creerle.

—De acuerdo. Pero… perdona, Cas, pero ahora tengo que preguntarte esto: antes de ser diácono, ¿tuviste… ya sabes,  _gustos_ por las personas de tu mismo sexo?

Cas no desvió sus ojos a pesar de que parecía muy abrumado.

—Sí. Los tuve. Pero nunca sucumbí a ellos. Y fue por esa razón por la que decidí ingresar al seminario.

Dean asintió enérgicamente. Ahora todo estaba claro y, por alguna razón, le aliviaba sobremanera que todas las cosas malas que había temido de Castiel al final no resultaran ciertas. Le sonrió ampliamente a Cas para infundirle valor.

Cas parecía completamente aturdido por la reacción de Dean. Tal vez había temido su rechazo.

—Los fantasmas vengadores por lo regular no distinguen tonos de gris, Cas. Para ellos, sólo hay blanco y negro y tú eres tan malo como un pederasta perverso. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? No pienses ni un solo segundo que lo eres, porque  _no_  lo eres… Caramba, ni siquiera hay punto de comparación. Pero para nuestra mala suerte, estos hijosdeputa no lo comprenden. Por eso vamos a acabar con él antes de que siga haciendo daño.

Castiel permaneció unos segundos sólo mirándolo; parecía muy conmovido por las palabras de Dean. Entonces, sonrió cálidamente y Dean sintió que se quedaba sin aliento.

—Cuenta conmigo —fue lo que Cas dijo con una determinación tal, que Dean no pudo menos que sentirse sumamente orgulloso de su nuevo amigo.

**Author's Note:**

> El día 20 de agosto (cumpleaños de Misha Collins), la segunda parte. ¡Gracias por leer! :)


End file.
